Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) headsets are becoming more common. For example, some smartphones can be attached with or inserted into a VR or AR headset to provide a user with an immersive VR or AR experience. Alternatively, a dedicated VR or AR device or system may be used. In the future, users will want to experience more content via such VR and AR interfaces.